Colored Lights
by ur1onlybravecoward
Summary: Another story about an Beast Boy and an inebriated Raven. The teams at a party, and although Raven hasn't had a drink, her empathy link acts as a few too many shots for her. She goes out for air and meets beast Boy by the pool. BB/Rae


I don't own Teen Titans, I'm just avoiding doing my homework and writing the chapter fic I should be working on by writing this. I hope you like it!

* * *

When it came to Raven's powers, going to a party where others were drinking was almost as bad as having the alcohol herself. Her empathy helped her in situations where she needed to read other's emotions and figure out their next plan of attack, not when it came to parties. It didn't matter if she never put a drink to her lips; the very air that she breathed seemed to get her drunk. All the bubbly, inebriated, dull feelings she received over her link had just the same effect, and she was drunk with it.

Stumbling outside to get some fresh air she hoped the separation from other people might help make the effects wear off faster.

Shivering, she pulled her coat around her. There was a reason no one was in the pool that spanned most of the backyard. The seasons had just begun to change and fall was bringing it's chill to Jump City, making it a bit too cool to jump in the water. That didn't seem to be stopping Beast Boy from going to the very edge and watching the water ripple.

"Hey, BB!" Raven said a bit too loudly as she walked up to him, her hips moving a bit too far out of her center of balance. Beast Boy just looked at her, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Hey, Raven. You've been drinking."

"Nope! Others have been though," she said, tapping her temple. "Getting drunk emotions in your head is the same as getting drunk yourself."

"Ah. Let's sit you down then," he put his hand on her shoulder and tried to guide her back to a deck chair. Raven nodded sagely and followed his advice, slipping out from under his grip.

Plunking herself into a seat she grinned up at him.

"Watcha doin' out here?"

The changeling smiled back, bemused at his normally serious friends change, and gestured to the pool behind him. "Watching the colored lights on the water."

Raven rolled her eyes. "I know _that_. I _meant_ why aren't you in _there_," she gestured widely to the party. "You know, rockin' out and junk. Weren't we supposed to be here as a _team? _That's the only reason _I _came." Her hands fluttered around her head through all of this.

Beast Boy tried not to laugh at his friend's antics, and instead looked toward the party, watching the people through a window.

"It's too much activity."

Raven just looked confused.

"Too many smells," BB explained. "The human scent is very pungent. Add vomit and alcohol to that, and it's not all pleasant smelling in there. That and the sights and sounds, and too much movement for me to take in at once. Too much activity. I have pack animal instincts inside me, but even they tell me I'm not safe in there. The solitary animals in me, things like tigers and foxes, tell me it feels too much like a hunting party. Anything that loud and unafraid is dangerous to a solitary animal. I don't like it."

Raven nodded through all of this.

"Alright, now you're looking at me weird," he exclaimed. "What is it?"

Raven shook her head loosely. "Nothin' you're just relaxing to be around," her words were slurred slightly, the party just inside still reaching her. "Like I'm in the middle of a forest instead of the city."

Beast Boy couldn't help the laugh that escaped him then.

"What?" Raven exclaimed. Insulted that he would laugh at her.

"Nothing, it's just," he suppressed the urge to chuckle. "I can't wait to tell the sober you you said that. I'm normally annoying the living daylights out of you!"

Raven just huffed and went over to the pool to stand by the edge.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Don't get all upset. I wasn't making fun of you!" He pleaded, following her. There was a beat of silence Beast Boy was afraid that she really was angry with him for laughing. That was until he realized the lights on the water seemed to have hypnotized her, and she no longer cared what they had just talked about.

"It's so pretty," she whispered.

Beast Boy just shook his head and rubbed his neck, wondering how far this empathy link extended, and if she'd have a hang over in the morning.

"Let's go swimming!"

The changeling nodded, not quiet listening. When he finally understood what she had said his head snapped up, and he reached out, trying to grab his friend before she jumped. What he did not expect was her arm to snake out and grab him by the waist, pulling him off balance and into the frigid water.

He tried to yelp as the water's bitter teeth sank into his skin, sharp pricks of cold piercing him, but all that escaped were bubbles. Flailing savagely, he broke the surface and took a shuddering breath.

Gasping he looked around for Raven, meeting only night air and colored lights. Swimming in a circle he finally looked down and saw a shadow at the bottom of the pool. Cursing, he grabbed a quick breath and dove back down. Snagging his teammate around her waist he hauled the empath back to the surface and swam to the edge of the pool.

Raven squirmed in his grip, but didn't try to break it. "You should have seen your face! Silly, you were supposed to take a breath before we jumped in! Did you look up when you were down there?"

Beast Boy just shut his eyes and let out a breath as Raven continued to babble. _Dealing with drunk people is like dealing with children,_ he decided, _empathy link or no, they're stupid. _

"Let's dive again!" Raven suggested from his side, shivering slightly. "You should see the lights on the water from the other side! It's even prettier!"

Beast Boy sighed again, but followed her as she dove. When they got to the bottom of the pool the turned around and looked up, watching the lights splay and swirl on the surface, mixing and bending around one another. He saw a few bubbles escape the surface and followed their ascent, watching the silver ripples disturb the colors they touched.

Looking over at where the bubbles had come from he saw Raven, her eyes dancing in the wavering light. Her hair was a small purple cloud surrounding her head, her skin seemed to glow in was so pale. She moved to look at him, sensing his gaze.

She blinked at him and a smile lit her features. Beast Boy grinned back, more air escaping through his lips. Raven's eyes glinted in reply and she swam over, her limbs reaching out around her.

The changeling reached out a hand for her to grab, and pulled her over to him. She gripped his arm and pulled herself in front of him. She floated silently, her eyes searching his face as he looked back, slightly confused. Gently, she reached out a hand and passed it over his eyes, closing them. Placing her other hand behind his head, she floated forward and kissed him lightly.

He seemed surprised at first, his body frozen in shock. Slowly at first, then with more vigor, he kissed back, his lips returning her favor. She eventually had to push away and swim upward, her lungs burning for air.

Beast Boy followed quickly, surfacing beside her. They gasped for a bit, then collided again, their lips meeting in fervor. He pulled them back underwater and ran his hands through her cloud of hair. Raven tumbled beneath him, headed for the bottom of the pool. The changeling landed beside her, his arms circling her waist. He pulled her closer, kissing her in earnest now. Her hands scrabbled at his shirt as he pulled her jacket from her arms. The jacket made it to the floor of the pool, already too soaked to float, but the tee shirt floated away, a white splotch against the colored lights.

Beast Boy tucked Raven into him, running his tongue over her bottom lip. Raven quickly responded, deepening their kiss more. His hands found warm skin as her shirt started floating in the water, just under her arms. He clung to the bit of heat, marveling in the touch. The empath started writhing beneath him, her fingers fumbling with his belt buckle.

He reacted instantly, breaking the kiss and swimming away. The sudden absence left Raven in shock for a moment, but she quickly recovered, following the changeling.

They broke the surface at the same time, now at the shallow end of the pool, and Beast Boy headed for the stairs. Raven followed, panting and shivering the cold air. BB snagged his shirt as it floated past, and began to wring it out. The empath sat at the edge of the pool, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked, her teeth chattering.

"You're not yourself."

"What? Of course I'm myself!" Raven said, her voice raised. "Who else would I be?"

"You're drunk."

"I didn't touch a drink!" She hissed, glaring at her teammate.

"No, but that doesn't stop them," he replied, gesturing to the party.

She just continued to glare as she got up and turned to go inside.

"Raven, I'm sorry," Beast Boy called from behind her. She heard water slosh as he walked up the steps and out of the pool. She felt his hand on her shoulder as he spun her to look at him. "Honestly, I'm sorry."

"No, you're right," she sighed, the tension going out of her shoulders. "I'm drunk, aren't I?"

Beast Boy threw back his head and laughed at that. Raven smiled at the sound, feeling suddenly warm.

"I'm going to hate myself in the morning, aren't I?" She asked, suddenly shy now.

"I don't know," he quieted down quickly, suddenly realizing the situation they were in. "Listen, how about this. Hopefully, tomorrow you won't remember what happened tonight. If that's the case I won't ever speak of it. If you do remember, just don't tell me. That way we can both pretend it didn't happen until you're ready to deal with it."

Raven looked up at him. "What do you mean, 'until I'm ready to deal with it'? Aren't you embarrassed too?"

Beast Boy shook his head, "Not really. I've liked you for a while now."

Raven went still. "What if I don't forget? What if I remember and don't want to do anything with it? Will you still be willing to wait?"

The changeling chuckled again and shook his head to get water out of one ear. "Raven, I've waited this long, I'm pretty sure I won't go crazy if I have to wait a little longer. This isn't a good way to start a relationship, but I'll wait until you're ready to begin one properly. Although I wouldn't object if you did remember, so that you can deal with this properly and get back to me." He smiled impishly at her, his grin growing when he saw her blush.

"I'll make a note of that," she replied, turning back around. "But do you mind if we go inside now? I'm freezing out here!"

* * *

Sending you all love!


End file.
